June Bugs and Golden Sun
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: A good dose of Ladrien every day, following the 2019 prompt list.
1. Day 1: Kiss

**Kiss **

Marinette violently shook her head.

"Nu uh. No way; I'm not doing it."

"Too bad, girl!" Alya cackled. "You lost the bet, now you have to kiss Adrien."

Marinette wailed and dropped her head to her desk. "Whyyyyy?"

Alya laughed and laid a hand on her shoulder, bending over to look at Marinette. "Hey, girl, it's okay! I have faith in you!"

Marinette only groaned again in response.

"Tikki! What am I going to do?" She cried, throwing herself on her bed. As soon as the bell rang for lunch she had rushed home to get away from Alya and her smug reminders.

"Oh Marinette." Tikki chirped. "It's not that bad! Who knows, maybe he'll fall madly in love with you!" She giggled, dodging the pillow Marinette halfheartedly threw at her.

She opened her mouth to tell her why that wouldn't work, but an explosion down the street cut her off.

Ladybug came swinging into the scene, in all her red glory, yo-yo blazing. She came in just as the akuma threw another one of its bombs at a building, debris flying everywhere. Ladybug caught sight of someone down directly below the explosion sight and she immediately swung down, scooping them up just as a large block of concrete hit the ground in the same spot.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she landed on another building, setting down the person she saved.

"Th-thank you, Ladybug."

Said hero's head snapped up, her eyes meeting the bright, meadow green gaze peering down at her in awe.

"A-A-Adrien." She breathed, her chest contracting. "I, uh, you're welcome."

They stood there, staring at each other with red faces, the wind whipping around them from the angry akuma raging below.

Without thinking, Ladybug lunged forward and kissed him on his perfect cheekbone. Reeling back she spewed some goodbye and swung off again.

"I did it." She whispered, numbly slipping into her spot.

"What?" Alya asked, looking up from her phone. "What did you- Oh! You did it?!"

Marinette nodded slowly, staring blankly ahead.

"Oh my gosh, girl! I told you you could do it! How'd it go? What'd he say? What'd you say?!" Alya fired off excitedly.

Before Marinette could respond the door to the class opened once more, Adrien practically floating in with a lovesick smile on his face.

Alya's excited grin quickly melted in the smuggest, crap eating grin anyone had ever seen out of the girl as she watched Adrien stumble into his seat.

"What happened to you, Sunshine? Kiss any cute girls lately?"

Adrien didn't even bother to turn around as he sighed, dropping his chin into his hand. "Yeah. I got saved by Ladybug yesterday, and she kissed me." His sentence trailed off into a love worn murmur as he sighed again.

Marinette snapped out of her daze at is words, stifining. Alya whirled on her, her face so shocked she looked white. In his own daze, Adrien didn't notice when Alya attempted to smother her friend or when Marinette nearly melted into a puddle of regret.

_I just wanna day thank you so much to everyone who has read the last two months and reviewed and followed and favorited! I absolutely love reading the comments as they come in, and I'm thankful for all the support! Let's hope for a good June! _

_-MMJ_


	2. Day 2: Famous

**Famous **

"It's just-"

"Terrible!"

"I know!" Ladybug groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "It's like the world thinks they own us; like we're only here to cater to their wants and needs."

"Exactly. Everyone always says it must be so great to be famous, but…"

"It's not." She finished for him quietly.

They were sitting side by side on some random rooftop in Paris, ranting about the problems with being accidentally famous as the sun set behind them. Ladybug watched as her city was slowly bathed in shadows, the flickering lights growing in the steady dark.

"Yeah." Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had always known that Ladybug wasn't fond of all the attention she gets as a hero, but he hadn't been able to have an actual conversation with her about it before. It was nice to be able to complain about being famous without everyone thinking you were self centered or pushing it in their face.

"Adrien?" She asked, breaking the silence they had fallen into.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning his head to look at her profile. The dying sun behind her cast shadows onto her nose and around her mask, drawing all the attention to he hair and cheekbones.

"If you could be anything, what would it be?" She asked, still watching the city.

The question made him stop. He wouldn't trade anything for the conversation they were having right now. In fact, he wouldn't trade anything for her. She was all he wanted.

"Yours."

She frowned and turned to look at him. "What?"

"If I could be anything, I would be yours." He said matter of factly, looking her straight on. He watched the emotions and thoughts flicker in her colorful eyes as she tried to think of a response to something like that.

In the end she nodded curtly and looked back out towards the city with a blush and agreeing hum.

"Me too."


	3. Day 3: Couple

**Couple **

Marinette stared down at the piece of plastic in her shaking hands. This couldn't be for real… She looked up at Tikki who was floating anxiously in front of her. Her kwami looked back at her with big eyes and a look that practically screamed, _Tell him or I will. _

Ladybug swung over to the apartment building, landing lightly on a balcony and knocking on the glass doors. She didn't have to wait long before a happy blonde came running over and quickly slid them open, pulling her in.

She laughed as he threw his arms around her waist, lifting her up with the strength of his hug.

"I missed yooou!" He practically cooed, smiling up at her with all the force of the sun.

"Adrien, it's only been two days." She soothed, smoothing his hair back. He had let it grow out some, resulting in it always flopping down into his face. Except for when he was Chat, and he pulled it back into a tiny ponytail. She smiled at the thought, leaning down to place a soft kiss to his cheek.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure, M'Lady?" He purred, burrowing his head into her neck and breathing her in. Two days or not, he had _missed_ her.

Ladybug blushed, pulling back so she could look off nonchalantly. "Oh, you know… I've just got a couple of pink lines to give you."

He looked up her with a confused expression. "What? Ladybug-"

She flipped her yo-yo open, pulling out her test and handing it to him. He set her down as he took the plastic stick from her and frowned at it in confusion.

"What is-" His mouth popped open into an 'o' "Is… Is this… A pregnancy test?"

She nodded.

"And… The two pink lines…?"

"Means it's positive."

Adrien let out a long breath, his wide green eyes still glued to the test.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered, slowly meeting her gaze.

She nodded again, humming in affirmation.

Another smile broke across his face as he nearly squealed and lifted her up in the air again, starting to spin her before he set her back down with a gasp.

"Oh!" he cried. "I'm sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt the baby? Come here, sit down!"

Ladybug laughed, tugging on his hand to bring him back to her.

"Relax, Adrien. It's okay. I'm not going to break, and neither is the baby."

He hummed happily and hugged her to him. "We're having a baby."

"Yeah." She agreed happily. "We are."


	4. Day 4: Model

**Model **

_Don't get me wrong, Ladrien is my second favorite ship- after Marichat, of course- but these prompts are pretty… bland. If not reused from the first two months. I'm trying my hardest, I hope these are turning out better than I'm thinking they are. _

Adrien stared down at his schedule in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe it, but there it was- staring straight back as if laughing at him.

His father had blocked out the entirety for next Monday with a photoshoot with Ladybug.

When Ladybug had gotten contacted by _Gabriel Agreste himself,_ to take a photoshoot with _Adrien_ for an _entire day,_ she had immediately forgotten all about her hero duties and had readily agreed. Now looking back, she was beginning to think it was a bad idea. She could barely _talk_ to Adrien on a normal day, where they only sat in the same glass for a few hours. But now, she had to spend a _whole day_ right next to him, talking to him, eating with him, taking pictures with him. She was already sure none of the pictures would turn out because as soon as she was anywhere close to Adrien her face was sure to turn as red as her suit. She was going to ruin every last picture and Gabriel would kick her out and she'd never become a designer and Adrien would think she was weird and pathetic and couldn't even smile for a picture, and-

"See, Marinette, this is why you should have just told him no!" Tikki cut into her inward rambling. "If you had just told him you had hero duties, you wouldn't be having any problems!"

"But _Adrien_!" She cried.

Tikki sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Marinette. I'm sure everything will be fine. I just hope no akumas attack."

Marinette groaned and flopped down on her bed.

Adrien was basically vibrating with excitement by the time Monday morning rolled around. He simply couldn't help the clownish smile on his face or the way he was nearly bouncing off the walls. The photographer kept sending him worried frowns, as if he was expecting this to be a difficult shoot. But could he blame him? He was about to be spending an entire day with Ladybug. That was _literally_ his dreams coming true.

The door to the set opened and Nathalie entered, Ladybug trailing behind her looking a little red. Adrien laughed inwardly at the thought, considering her whole suit was red.

He smiled even brighter if that was possible as he made his way over to his father's assistant and the girl of his dreams.

She made a 'meep!' noise when their eyes met, her cheeks pinking even more. He wondered if she was uncomfortable; maybe he was coming on too strong. He dropped his hand from it's waving position and his smile faltered just a bit.

"Ladybug…" He said, almost dreamily as the two just stared at each other. Ladybug looked at him in admiration with her lips parted slightly, but he barely noticed the look in he eyes as he studied her blush. It was a new look on her, and he loved it. The way it made her freckles appear darker, the way it brought out the blue tint to her hair, all of it.

He just loved _her_.

Nathalie broke the two out of their staring with instructions to go speak with the photographer and get started before she turned on her heel and left the studio.

Adrien blushed himself and rubbed the back of his neck, showing her the way over.

"M. Agreste." Nathalie said, standing straight backed in the doorway to his study. He looked up from his spot in his desk chair at her call.

"Yes, Nathalie?"

"Everything seems to be going smoothly. The two are quite enamoured with each other."

Gabriel hummed, a rare smile peeking through his cold demeanor.

"Good, good. As I knew they were. It's painfully obvious to the world. If you ask me, Nathalie, they'll be together by the end of the week."

Nathalie, without changing her blank expression, corrected him. "End of the day, Sir."

He rubbed his chin, furrowing his brow in thought. "Yes, yes, I think you are correct. Thank you for reporting back to me; you are free to go."

If Ladybug or Adrien realized that Hawkmoth was extra quiet that day, neither said a word about it.


	5. Day 5: Damsel

**Damsel **

Ladybug strode purposefully down the halls, the long ends of her red, black spotted coat swishing around her legs. She had gotten the letter from Mlle Bourgeois early that morning and immediately transformed and set out for her castle.

The guard who had been leading her down the halls suddenly stopped, opening a single, extravagant door for her to enter through. She bowed her head in thanks as she passed through before dropping to a knee and bowing before the Duke's daughter.

Chloe, dressed in a gaudy, yellow gown, ushered her back to her feet before she began.

"Lord Adrien has been taken!" She wailed, continuing on about dragons and evil spirits and the like.

"Lady Bourgeois," Ladybug said calmly. "Please, be calm. I cannot begin to understand what you are saying."

The blonde sniffed and repeated what she had said in less shrill tones.

"My dear, dear Adrien-! This giant, evil dragon came swooping in with an evil, black spirit and took him straight from the grounds!"

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know where Lord Adrien was taken?"

"No." She sniffed. "They went off somewhere to the West- or was it the North? Maybe-" Chloe continued to patter on, all sniffles and tears gone, but Ladybug blocked her out. This Lady was being ridiculous, and if she had no idea where Lord Adrien was, then there was nothing she could do.

"MiLady, until you can figure out where the young Lord was taken, I'm afraid the _damsel_ must stay in distress. Write me when you know more." With a bow, she added, "Good day."

She walked out to the sound of Lady Bourgeois' spluttering and undignified shrieking.


	6. Day 6: Working Together

**Working together **

Ladybug sat at her desk, feet propped up on the wood, staring out her window. It was a quiet day so far, not a good thing for business or her patience. Working as a P.I. was usually rather entertaining, but only when there was actually _customers_.

Sighing, she began to spin around a yo-yo she used as her secret camera just as the door was thrown open. She looked up excitedly, meeting the eyes of a bedraggled blonde man no older than she.

"Hello, Monsieur, how can I be of assistance?" She asked quickly, sitting up straight and putting her feet back on the ground.

"I've lost my ring." He said, huffing from running, judging by the blush on his pale cheeks. "It's… A family heirloom. Very important. _Extremely_ important." He explained.

Usually, Ladybug would be disappointed with such a mundane task, but right now she would kill to do _anything _other than just sit here.

"What does it look like?"

He paused for a moment, eyes flicking around. "It's silver and green. There's… There's a small pawprint in the middle- that's the green part."

Ladybug nodded, already having it written down. She twirled her pencil around and leaned forward. "Do you have any idea of who took it or where it went?"

He shook his head. "I had it up until three days ago. I have a list of the people I saw that last week and their contact information, in order of when I last saw them."

She reached out and took the paper, looking it over. She was actually really impressed at the amount of detail on it.

"This ring must be pretty important if you've come to _me_ about it, and with all this written out? I'm impressed."

"Well, you are the best. It's why I'm here. This ring is… It's so important to me. I _have_ to get it back."

"Alright," Ladybug said, adjusting her mask as she leaned back in her chair. She motioned for him to take a seat in the chair on the other side. "Let's find that ring, then."


	7. Day 7: Fencing

**Fencing **

"Bro, what's up?" Nino asked, leaning towards Adrien. Marinette watched them from the corner of her eye, waiting for his answer. Adrien had been off all morning, and she wanted to know what was wrong.

"I've got a fencing tournament on Saturday." He said quietly.

"Oh, awesome! I thought you liked fencing, dude?" Nino said, giving his buddie's shoulder a slap.

Adrien winced, shrugging. "My father's not coming. Again. He hasn't been to a single fencing meet or even a practice."

Marinette could feel her heart sinking at the sadness in the blonde's voice. Would it really be so terrible for Gabriel to go to just one of his tournaments?

Hardening her resolve, she leaned forward.

"Where is your f-fencing tou-tournament?" She asked.

Adrien turned around to look at her in surprise. "Oh, uhm, it's here in the school. I think it starts at noon?"

Marinette nodded and leaned back in her seat, ignoring the confused, sly grin Alya was shooting her.

"Bye Maman, bye Papa!" Marinette said, dashing through the bakery and towards the door.

"Woah, where are you going, Marinette?" Her mother laughed, grabbing her daughter's arm.

"I'm off to study with Alya. I thought I already asked, but I guess I forgot." She said, laughing nervously.

"Alright, just be home in time for dinner, please. And be careful dear! Watch for cars!" Her mother called as she slipped through the door and waved, taking off down the road. Once she was out of sight of the bakery, she slipped into an alleyway and opened her purse. Tikki flew out and floated in front of her face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Marinette? What if Adrien makes the connection?"

Marinette waved away her concerns with a smile. "He won't, don't worry. He probably won't even have time to put it all together."

"Not at the tournament, but when he goes home and realizes he never saw Marinette there, when she was asking where it was, but he saw _Ladybug_…" Tikki trailed off, looking at her charge with her imploring, big eyes.

Marinette sighed. "You might be right… But Adrien's all alone! And this is important to him, therefore it's important to me! Tikki, spots on!"

Tikki sighed as she was sucked into the earrings, her warnings amounting to nothing.

Adrien sighed as his eyes scanned the crowd one more time, even though he already knew that his father wasn't going to be in the mix of people. When Marinette had asked about the location, he had thought that maybe-

His eyes flicked back, jaw dropping open. Was that…?

_Ladybug?!_

His eyes blew wide open as he looked around, trying to see if anyone else noticed her. There was no way Ladybug was actually here, he had to be making this up. She definitely wasn't here, at _his_ tournament, meeting his eyes and waving with a smile, she wasn't _walking towards him…! _

"H-Hey there, Adrien!" She said, smiling brightly and tugging at one of her pigtails. Adrien stared at her in shock as she continued, obviously nervous. "I, uh, heard you were going to be here all alone, so I decided to come, to uh, cheer you on!"

Adrien blinked once, twice. "What?"

"I, uh, I'm here to, uhm… Cheer you on?" She repeated, her face starting to heat up.

"Oh." Was all Adrien could get out as he inwardly celebrated. Ladybug was here to cheer _him_ on! _Ladybug! __"_Th-Thanks!"

"You're welcome." She said, blushing and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

The sight of her blush made Adrien's pride swell in his chest, his ego going through the roof. His Lady was here, to watch _him_, and he wouldn't let her down!

Well, let's just say that one can't fence when their eyes are constantly on someone in the crowd.


	8. Day 8: Valentine

**Valentine**

"Alright." Adrien said to himself under his breath, looking around. "That should do it."

He knew Ladybug would be passing through soon, he had her patrol route and schedule memorized by heart. The hard part had been convincing Nino to dress up like a mugger and play the role of the bad guy for him. He _had_ to get Ladybug to be his valentine, and he had a good feeling this year.

Last year she had turned him down as Chat for some other guy, and the year before that he had gotten hit by an akuma and tried to kill her. _This_ year, he was going to ask her _before_ Valentine's, and as _Adrien_. And what better way to catch Ladybug's attention than by playing the civilian who needs help? It was a flawless plan. He would have Ladybug as his Valentine this year, no matter what.

"Ok, now!" He whisper-hissed to Nino, who sighed and then made his way out of the shadows. Just as they had practiced, he came up behind Adrien and hefted him up by the shoulders. Adrien let out a shout, which was cut off by Nino slapping his hand over his mouth, dragging him back into the alley. They threw a couple fake punches, making sure their "scuffle" could be heard.

Adrien stopped when he heard the thump behind him signifying Ladybug had shown up. Nino squeaked and took off, not wanting to get in trouble with the heroine.

"Oh, Ladybug! You saved me!" Adrien said, turning around with a lovesick smile, only to stop dead at the unamused look on her face.

"Really? Didn't it occur to you that superheroes have more important things than to respond to fake muggings?" She said, crossing her arms. If he had been Chat at the moment, his ears would have fallen flat at the disappointment in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Ladybug… I just-"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted to, uhm, ask you to, be my Valentine…?"

She was silent for a second and he looked up, worried he had made it worse. The intense blush peeking out from under her mask made his brow raise in surprise as she squeaked out a response.

"Yeah, sure!"

He blinked. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah. Valentine great you sound- No! I mean, Uhm…."

"A-Awesome."

"Ehe. Yeah."

Adrien looked down at his feet, back at Ladybug, and then out at the street. He hadn't thought he would get this far, actually. He wasn't sure what to do next.

"Uhm. Now what?"


	9. Day 9: Clumsy

**Clumsy **

Adrien groaned as he walked down the sidewalk, having convinced his driver to let him walk home.

"I just don't get it, Plagg! Why doesn't she understand how much I love her?"

Plagg snickered. "Maybe because every other thing out of your mouth is a joke."

Adrien glared at his kwami. "Not helping. It's just… Sometimes I wish the answer would just… Fall right out of the sky."

Just as the words came out of his mouth, there was a loud explosion from a street or so over, and he looked up just in time to see Ladybug trip across the roof and right off the side.

Arms still held open in shock from how he had had them before, she landed right in them. Her bright blue eyes were wide as they met his, the two staring at each other in silence.

"Uhm, h-h-hi." She stammered, cheeks pink. "Adrien, right?"

A smile split across his face. Maybe he should ask for things to fall right out of the sky more often.


	10. Day 10: OblivioCardboard Noir

**Oblivio/Cardboard!Noir**

It had been almost over a week since the Oblivio incident when Adrien saw it. Alya had made a group chat with him, Marinette, and Nino about a trip to the water park and he had opened it to tell them he was free next Saturday when Marinette responded. It wasn't what she had _said,_ no, it was what _he_ had changed her _contact name_ to.

Staring back at him over the response that he _knew_ was Marinette from what her and Alya were talking about, was a couple heart emojis, a couple ladybug emojis, and the lone word Bugaboo.

He had changed her contact name to Bugaboo.

He fumbled with his phone, diving to catch it before it went flying off the bed as Plagg laughed his ass off.

"Plagg!" He cried, voice cracking. "Stop laughing! I need your help! Why would I change Marinette's name to that? Is- is she _Ladybug?!" _

Ladybug and he had figured that, while under the effects of Oblivio, they must have figured out each others' identities- but he never thought he would have left such a damning piece of evidence as to who she was underneath that spotted mask of hers.

His phone chimed again and he read the message with wide eyes.

_Bugaboo: What about you, Adrien? _

What about him? _What about him? What was she talking about? Holy crap, Ladybug has my number-_

_Bugaboo: Are you coming to the park? _

Oh. Right. He tapped away at his phone, saying that he was free and definitely wouldn't miss it. After that he tossed his phone on his bed and ran off to ask Nathalie. It took some convincing, but she finally said yes. It wasn't until after that that he realized the mess he had just gotten himself into.

He was going to a water park. With Marinette. Where she would be in a _bathing suit. _

He was so screwed.

The next day at school was a horrendous wreck.

Marinette had actually been on time to school and as soon as she walked up Adrien proceeded to shriek and fall over, before making up some crap excuse and taking off towards the bathroom. He then proceeded to have a mental breakdown in a stall while Plagg just laughed.

When he finally walked into the classroom, Marinette was looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, leaning forward after he sat in his seat.

He made a gurgling noise, tingles rushing up and down his spine as her breath brushed his ear.

"F-Fi-ne." He squeaked. She didn't seem to believe him but let it go anyways.

Nino gave him an odd look out of the side of his eye but didn't say anything either.

Pretending to take notes, Adrien wondered how he was going to last the rest of the school day, much less the week and their outing on Saturday. He could always cancel, but… To flake on his Lady like that? To flake on _Marinette_ like that? He couldn't.

Just his luck, soon after lunch ended the akuma alarm rang out through the school. Immediately his hand shot into the air, asking to be excused seconds before Marinette ran from the room with an excuse of her own. His eyes followed her, almost missing the teacher's permission to leave.

If he had thought class was hard, akuma fighting was even worse. Sure, he had noticed plenty of times before how… _Tight_ Ladybug's suit was, but now it was just killing him.

"Chat!" She yelled, pulling tight on the yo-yo string and throwing him a glare. "Get your head in the game!"

His face burned in embarrassment at being called out. "Sorry, Ma-M'Lady!" Wincing at his almost slip, he jumped back into the fight. He had no idea how he was going to hide this from her, but honestly, he couldn't find it in him she elf to wish Oblivio had never happened.

In fact, he was pretty damn happy


	11. Day 11: Innocent

**Innocent **

Ladybug burrowed deeper into Adrien's chest, the movie totally forgotten. He was so warm, and it was so cold outside now…

She sighed and took a deep breath, sinking into the smell of him. It soothed her shot nerves and made her eyelids feel heavy.

Adrien shifted under her, threading his fingers through her hair as he watched the movie playing on his giant tv.

Opening her eyes to peer up at him, she caught sight of a small sliver of skin peeking out from under his shirt. Her face immediately flamed bright red and her eyes shot open wide. She squeaked and yanked down on his shirt.

He chuckled and looked down at her. "Are you alright there, Ladybug?" He asked.

"No!" She chirped angrily.

He laughed again, tightening his arms around her. "What's wrong? What did my shirt do to you?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her, earning a glare and a smack over his head.

"It's not doing its _job_." She said angrily. A yawn slipped past her lips and Adrien smoothed a finger down her cheek. "It's supposed to keep you _covered_."

"I think someone is tired." He said quietly, gathering her into his arms and standing up.

"No I'm not. But if your shirt doesn't do its job, then I can't do _my_ job."

"Oh? And what's your job, Bugaboo?"

"To go to sleep." She murmured, vigorously shaking her head and plopping it down on his chest, yawning once more.

Adrien smiled down at her, tucking her into his bed and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You do that, Bug."


	12. Day 12: Future

**Future **

Marinette hung the final item of clothing on the rack for the next day's photo shoot and stepped back. Looking around the room, she let the feeling of accomplishment wash over her. She had done it. She had gone to the best college, gotten the amazing internship, and now here she was, about to do her first real line for her own clothing brand.

The only thing she hadn't accomplished yet was marrying Adrien, and she had a plan on just how to do that.

Alya had found out not too long ago, from Nino of course, that Adrien was 'in love with Ladybug.' Alya had relayed the news bitterly, saying he was 'ruining _both_ her ships.'

If only she knew it was the same one. Well. Kind of.

Shaking her head and picking up her keys, she left her studio and locked the door behind her. She had a lot to do tomorrow.

She woke up early to go in and get her work for the day done before coming back to her apartment to shower. Not sure of how this would go, but preparing for the best, she put on a nice pair of undergarments and a bright red summer dress.

Feeding Tikki a few extra cookies and putting even more in her purse, she called up her transformation and left through the window.

Adrien didn't know what to expect when he woke up that morning, having nothing but an empty schedule to look forward too. He slept in, took a long, hot shower, and spent a good portion of the rest of the morning watching anime and eating whatever he wanted. The rest of the time he spent playing video games and looking at pictures of Ladybug.

But the best part by far was when the real Ladybug came knocking at his window.

Wait.

_Ladybug was knocking at his window! _

Scrambling out of his chair, before lunging back to turn off the computers so he didn't seem like a creep, he ran for the window and threw it open.

"Ladybug!" He exclaimed, cheeks pink. "What… What are you doing here? Is there an akuma?"

Ladybug couldn't help but think he sounded just a little _too_ excited at the prospect of an akuma. Alya hadn't been wrong; he was _definitely_ in love with Ladybug.

_Perfect_.

"No, no. There's no akuma. I just… was in the neighborhood and decided to swing by." She said as he stepped away for her to drop into his room.

In all the years since she had first met him, his room hadn't changed at all. Unlike him.

He had definitely grown, towering over even Nino with his long legs and broad shoulders. His hair was just as lemon blonde as always, rivaling his eyes for the most beautiful color. Hair that he had grown out, actually, and was now pushing back in his nervous state.

She smiled warmly at him. "I heard on the streets that you're… An admirer."

His face paled and then rivaled hers for brightest red.

"I- I uh, well, you see- uhm…"

ladybug giggled, stepping closer. Adrien's mouth hung open in shock as his brain worked overtime to restart his heart.

"It's ok- I guess you could… Call me an admirer, too."

_Alright, Adrien. Play cool. Cool_.

"R-r-really?" He squeaked.

Nailed it.

She giggled again, the sound shooting straight through his heart as her cerulean eyes peered mischievously up at him.

"Yup." She said, popping the p. He couldn't draw his eyes away from her lips- _was she wearing lipgloss? Oh God…_ He bit back his groan as she continued to take steps closer to him until they were practically chest to chest.

"So, Adrien. What do you say?"

He blinked down at her, mind broken, and said the first thing he could think coherently-

"Marry me."


	13. Day 13: Meeting Gabriel

**Meeting Gabriel **

Ladybug swore, if _one more _akuma went after Gabriel Agreste, she would hand him over herself. She had a hard enough time with all the akumas Chloe caused, but adding on this new slew of akumas he was causing?

She's had it up to _here_. And it didn't help that Chat was being so weird about it!

Marching straight up to the gates of the Agreste mansion, she angrily rang the doorbell. When the camera popped out she attempted to exude as much fear inducing vibes as she could in the five foot three inch mass she possessed.

"Yes, what is it?" The voice asked.

"Hello, it's Ladybug. I wish to speak with Gabriel Agreste, please." Ladybug said firmly. The speaker was silent for a few moments and Ladybug's finger was over the buzzer once more just as the gates popped open.

Huffing, she made her way up towards the door where Nathalie stood stoically.

"Hello Mlle Ladybug." She said in all her professionality. "Follow me please."

Ladybug followed silently behind Nathalie and waited as she knocked at what she assumed to be M. Agreste's office.

"Come In." He said from inside, and Nathalie opened the door for her.

"Ladybug, what can I do for you?" He asked as the door closed behind her. The change in the man's demeanor from the last time she had interacted with him was so vast that she felt she had gotten whiplash.

"Uhm-"

"Actually, I believe the question is 'what can you do for me?' You see, my son has taken quite a liking to you, and who wouldn't want that?"

"E-excuse me? Monsieur, I'm only here to ask you to be nicer-"

"When are you free next, Ladybug? I can open up some time in Adrien's schedule for the two of you to have some fun. There's no safer place than with a superhero, yes?"

"No, actually-"

"Will Wednesday work? After school, of course. Do you have school, Mlle Ladybug?"

"Monsieur Agreste!" She cried, making the man finally stop. "This is all, uhm… Very flattering. But I don't think it's a good idea. My powers are only for saving Paris-"

"Yes, I understand. I suppose this was a bit foolish. I will just have to inform Adrien that you said no, even though I'm sure it will crush him, but-"

"I'm free Wednesday!" She said quickly.

"Wonderful!" Gabriel said, clicking away at his computer. "If you wouldn't mind coming back here at four o'clock, then. I'll make sure everything is set for the two of you."

"Great." Ladybug said between clenched teeth. What had she gotten herself into?!


	14. Day 14: Pictures

**Pictures **

She knew carrying around a literal _shrine _to Adrien would bite her in the ass one day. She just hadn't realized it would be so _soon_. Although, to be fair, it wasn't entirely her fault. There had been an akuma attack, and she had crashed into- you guessed it- Adrien soon after she transformed. She tumbled to the ground and pictures of Adrien scattered everywhere. "WHERE DID THOSE EVEN COME FROM?" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. Adrien stood with a dark blush on his cheeks as he stared at the pictures on the ground.

"These aren't mine! I swear!" She cried, dropping to her knees to hurriedly pick them all up. "I'm holding them f-for… A friend!"

"Oh." He said finally. Adrien wouldn't lie, he was pretty disappointed they weren't hers, considering the stack of Ladybug photos he has tucked away in his bag at the moment. He ran out of ink in his printer at home, and had to go to the library. "Tha-that's cool…"

After she finally got all of them picked up she stared at Adrien with a bright red face and red eyes, letting out an embarrassing squeak before she took off towards the akuma.

Plagg popped out of his pocket to look after where the heroine had disappeared.

Snickering, he said, "I don't think she was telling the truth, kid."

"Oh, thank _God_."


	15. Day 15: Diner

**Diner **

Adrien was pulled out of his moping by a knock on one of his windows. Turning, he saw Ladybug hanging upside down from her yo-yo, hand still curled in a fist from knocking on the glass. When she saw he was looking she smiled and unfurled her fingers, waving at him.

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his face as he made his way over to unlock it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, helping her in. She landed lightly on her feet and looked up at him happily as he settled his hands on her waist.

"You seemed down. I decided to make a surprise for you to try and cheer you up."

"Oh?" His cheeks warmed as his heart tightened at how sweet his girlfriend was. "Mari, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." She said. "Do you want the surprise or not?"

He smiled giddily, unable to stay sad with his Lady here with him, looking at him like that. "Yes."

"Then let's go." She climbed back up through the window, tossing her yo-yo onto something across the way before extending her hand to him. He quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything, lest she retract the offer and make him follow her as Chat.

He placed his hand in hers, the feeling of the cool spandex familiar against his skin now. She hefted him up through the window and wrapped one arm around his waist, waiting for him to put his arms around her neck before she swung away from his house.

It didn't take long for him to figure out where she was taking him, and only a little longer for them to land softly on her balcony. Adrien slowly let go and took in the little patio table covered in a light pink table cloth, candles, wine glasses, and platers full of different pastries. The string lights around her balcony were on, the only light other than that from the moon. He looked back to Ladybug, marveling at how the soft lights caressed her face.

"M'Lady…" He said softly as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought you could use a nice dinner." She said, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in turn, taking in the lovely rosemary and vanilla scent of her.

"I agree, but the only thing I really need is right here in my arms."


	16. Day 16: Blush

**Blush**

"Okay, is there, like, something _wrong_ with Chat Noir?" Adrien said angrily, tossing his backpack on his bed. He had just gotten done fighting an akuma- you know, _after_ a violently blushing Ladybug had to save Adrien. "I just don't get it."

Plagg flew out and gave his chosen a look, as if trying to figure out how much he should say.

"Maybe it's because you're a supermodel?"

"_So_? Chat is a _s_uper_hero_!"

"Yeah, well so is Ladybug." Plagg reminded. "She probably doesn't think it's all that special anymore."

"Well she _should_!" Adrien grumbled. "I think it's special."

"No, you just think _she's_ special."

"She _is_!" Adrien stressed. "She's amazing! She's _Ladybug__! _She's beautiful, smart, strong, kind…" Adrien sighed, dropping down onto his bed and placing his chin in his hands. "And all I want is for her to notice me."

"Spoiler alert: if she's noticing Adrien she _is_ noticing you." Plagg pointed out, crossing his arms.

"But not _me_. She's blushing and fumbling around Adrien but when it's her and Chat she's all eye rolls and quick quips. It's like she's-" he stopped short, eyes blowing wide. "Oh my God. Plagg, do you think Ladybug is in love with _Adrien? _Am _I_ the 'other guy'?!"

Plagg sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Adrien. You are the 'other guy.'"

"Oh my God." Adrien repeated, grabbing fist fulls of his hair. "What do I even do about this?"

"I don't know, Kid. It's not my problem." With that, Plagg flew off to chow down on some cheese while Adrien continued to have his mental breakdown.

"Ladybug's in love with me." He whispered to himself. "I can't believe it. How do I approach this? How… How does she even know me? Oh my God, do I know her civilian self? I must, otherwise she wouldn't even know me. I need help." He cast a glance at Plagg, shaking his head. "No. Don't ask Plagg. Bad idea. Oh! I could ask Marinette! She helped with Kagami, right? She would _definitely_ help with _Ladybug! _Oh gosh, if I could finally be with Ladybug… I should text her, right now. Marinette's so smart, I'm sure she will be able to help. But maybe we should just talk through texts- I have to hurry before Ladybug realizes how _lame_ Adrien Agreste is and if I try to talk to Mari face to face she'll only get nervous, and then fall apart into a stuttering, blushing mes-"

Gabriel could hear his son's string of explicit curses all the way down in his office.


	17. Day 17: Aspik

**Aspik **

"Tikki," Marinette panted as her transformation dropped just as she dashed into an alley. "we're gonna need more help."

Tikki nodded with a solemn, tired look. Marinette held open her purse for the tired kwami to fly in and rest as she ran off to Master Fu's massage parlor.

"Master Fu!" She gasped, nearly falling to her knees.

"Marinette. Has something happened?"

"There's an akuma. I need extra help." "Ah, Rena Rouge?"

Marinette shook her head. "She's out of town."

A frown crossed Fu's face. "Carapace?"

"Babysitting. Trust me, he's all tied up."

A sigh from them both as they thought of their last option. "Queen Bee?"

"I don't think she'll be much help with just the three of us- that is, if Chat ever shows up. Speaking of which, do you have any cookies, Master?"

"In the jar over there." He said, pointing in a random direction as he went and opened up the miracle box. "Is there anyone else you can trust to give a miraculous to?"

There was, but the real question is could she trust _herself_ to give him a miraculous. Looking out the window, she realized she didn't really have a choice.

"Yes."

Marinette looked down at the black and red box in her hand, taking a deep breath. "I guess that's that. We can't wait any longer. Tikki, spots on!" After her transformation finished she hooked her yo-yo and pulled, coming up to a window. She checked to make sure it led to the right room before knocking on the glass. She didn't have to wait for long; Adrien came running over and nearly threw the window open.

"Ladybug! Is something wrong? Come in! Why are you here?"

Ladybug dropped down to his floor, having to look up at him now. "There's an akuma, and I need extra help."

Adrien's eyes blew wide. "But… What about the rest of your team? Like Rena Rouge, or Carapace… Or Chat?"

Ladybug sighed, holding out the box to him. "All MIA. And, between you and me, we all know that _anyone_ would be a better partner than Queen Bee."

Adrien winced and nodded, his eyes flickering between hers and the box in her hand.

"So… You want _me_ to help?"

Ladybug nodded and he carefully took the box from her hand.

"Adrien Agreste," she started. "I am entrusting you with the snake miraculous. Use it well."

He swallowed thickly, nodding. "I won't let you down, Ladybug."


	18. Day 18: Trust

**Trust **

"I don't trust it."

"What do you mean? It's perfectly safe!" Ladybug crossed her arms. "Uhm, do you _see_ how fast that thing is?"

Adrien blinked at her. "Aren't you _Ladybug? _You fly around Paris all the time!"

"That's _different_. I'm in control then! If I fall to my death, it's _my own fault." _

"Ladybug, you're not going to _die." _

Said heroine looked up at the giant carnival ride that towered over them.

"Do we _have_ to go on it?" She asked. "Why don't we just go do something else?"

"Ladybug." Adrien said with a smile. "It'll be _fun." _

"No, it _won't." _

"Hey. Trust me." He said, pulling her close and looking into her eyes.

Sighing, she soaked up the warmth in his gaze.

"Alright. I trust you."

He smiled at her and pulled her towards the ride.

"But if I die-"

He groaned. "_Ladybug." _


	19. Day 19: Love Letters

**Love letters **

Adrien set his quill pen back into its pot of ink, blowing lightly on the page he had just finished. He read back over his work, satisfied with the new piece. He left the book open to dry as he sat back in his chair.

Prince Adrien was a romantic at heart, and with the lack of love around the castle, he had resorted to writing love letters. Not that he had anyone specific to write them _about_. Instead, he wrote them about love itself, his want for it, and what she would be like once he found it.

But now his father was insisting he marry, and it was likely to be someone like Princess Bourgeois, to uphold image and gain more power. Someone he did not love. So he was finishing his collection to hide away somewhere in the glen of trees by the castle. Hopefully some kind, beautiful woman would come along and pick it up. He wondered if she would cherish the book of love letters to a stranger, and hoped she would enjoy his writings. His father didn't encourage his hobby of poetry, saying it was unbefitting of a Prince _or_ a King.

He picked up the bright red ribbon he had carefully picked out that morning and, after giving the page one last soft touch, tied the book close. Allowing himself one last forlorn look he got up and walked to his door. He opened it slowly, trying to delay the inevitable, meeting the eyes of his guard and only real friend, Nino.

"Are you ready?" Nino asked, giving him a worried look. Adrien nodded. "I wish things could be different, Adrien. You deserve better." With that, Nino accepted the book and turned on his heel, marching down the hall.

Adrien watched him until he disappeared around the corner, taking his heart with him.

Marinette glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if anyone was around, before she placed her mask on and tied the long red ribbons together behind her head. Sneaking out from behind the building she made her way to the woods adjacent to it, keeping her head low. With one last glance over her shoulder, she disappeared between the trees.

This wasn't the first time she had snuck out here. Ever since she had accidentally stumbled across a castle guard stuffing something into an old tree trunk with a worried look on his face, she had been coming back to read more of the love notes written inside the leather bound book. At first she had assumed it was the guard's book, but after reading more and more and seeing the extensive knowledge and writing skill in it, she came to the conclusion it must have been from one of the royals inside. Why any of them would hide these out here was beyond her, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

The mask had come about that first week, too. She didn't want people recognizing her and making up stories about her traipsing through the woods with strange men, or something equally terrible.

The second week she had started writing her own love letters in return. She wrote one in answer to each of this strangers pleas for love. Her writing wasn't nearly as good as his, neither was her poetry, but she responded nonetheless. She wondered if he would ever come back for them and find her additions. She hoped that if he ever did, that he would appreciate them.

Nino had been sent back out to where he hid the poems to check to see if they were still there. The Prince wanted to know if someone had come across them yet and brought them home. Nino could tell his friend was really missing them, and since he had stopped writing he had become increasingly more anxious about the impending wedding. But when he got there the little book was still sitting in the old stump. He was about to leave and make up some story to tell the Prince and try to raise his spirits when he came to a stop and picked it up.

The little red ribbon looked a little worn and frayed, and the bow was different. Different from the knot to keep it there that the Prince had tied, and more like a bow for appearance. Nino was courting Alya, he knew what a fancy woman's bow looked like. He carefully pulled the ribbon undone and flipped through the pages, eyes widening slightly. Tucked neatly in between each and every page was a letter of a different paper with different, loopy, script scrawled across it.

Nino snapped the book shut and took off back for the castle, eager to show the Prince his find.

Adrien was sitting at his desk, head in his hands when the frantic knock came at his door. Opening his clenched eyes, he turned to the door in confusion and surprise.

"Come in?"

The door opened and was quickly shut as Nino came in, waving around a little black book with a frantic smile. At his friend's frown, the guard hurried to explain his excitement.

"I went back like you said and it was still there but the bow was different so I opened it and there's new letters in there!"

"What?" Adrien asked, standing up and approaching his friend. Taking the book from him with shaky hands he flipped through and studied every letter. The handwriting was beautiful and careful, and from the bits that he read initially he saw that each one was in response to a different one of his own love letters.

And at the bottom of all of the soft paper that smelled of vanilla, was a little ladybug signature.


	20. Day 20: Soft Touches

**Soft touches **

Ladybug's eyes fluttered as Adrien's fingers continued to card through her hair. The little red ribbons had been discarded what felt like ages before by his gentle hands. She loved the way he touched her, the way he smoothed her hair back from her face, over and over. The way his long, soft fingers caressed her cheek with each pass.

He let out a long breath, settling deeper into the mass of pillows behind them, drawing Ladybug closer. She wiggled a bit, her hands working up from his hips to his waist, grasping his shirt in her small hands. Her cheek brushed his chest as she turned to look up at him with a lovesick expression, which he returned.

She reached up with a gloved hand and trailed it from the corner of his eye down to his chin, bringing his face closer to hers as she shimyed up and pressed her lips lightly to his. Pulling back, she rubbed her nose against his in a butterfly kiss before going back to her previous spot.

One of Adrien's hands trailed down from her hair, rubbing soothing circles into her back, making her sigh in contentment.

She loved his soft touches.


	21. Day 21: Secrets

**Secrets**

Adrien wondered, not for the first time, if it might have, _maybe_, been a bad idea to let Nino talk him into this. Deciding he had nothing left to lose, he hit save account.

He was officially up as a sugar daddy.

He hadn't uploaded a picture and had put his name as '_Chat_Noir_' in order to make sure he didn't have a mass tidal wave of fangirls flocking to his account. He knew that almost anyone who could become his sugar baby would know who he was after they met, but that didn't really matter that much at that point. If they couldn't keep it in control he would just… End the arrangement.

Adrien cringed at the sound of it. He wasn't really sure about this whole business of buying a girl's affections, but his best friend Nino said it would be good for him. To have someone to spoil and someone to love on him and give him sorely needed attention.

He couldn't argue with him on that.

But when he got a request not much longer than two hours later by a _very_ pretty girl with blue eyes and the username _Ladybug_, he decided it couldn't be _that_ bad of an idea.

Marinette wasn't quite sure about contacting a sugar daddy whose account was more vague than Alya's plans for her love life, but the money sum at the bottom of his page was just a _little_ too big for her to pass up. Alya wouldn't be happy with her for entering something like this without even knowing what his name was or what he looked like. Well, she knew he was blonde and had green eyes, and was twenty-three. Or at least, that's what he told her, as well as the fact that he would be wearing a light blue shirt when they met up Thursday night at six.

She might have been a little too accepting. Just a little bit.

Adrien sat in his booth, his leg bouncing nervously. He hoped this went well. Ladybug's account had been, to say the least, _appealing_. A beautiful woman who actually _liked_ to cook and bake and sew? Wasn't that like, what every man wanted? Adrien would admit, having a home cooked meal every now and then and someone to eat it with sounded… Well, a _lot_ more than just nice. And if she was really into designing, then they would have things to talk about, right? He just hoped that she turned out as fun as her account made her out to be. And as sweet as she had sounded through text…

He heard the door of the restaurant open and looked up quickly, his eyes blowing wide. That was definitely her, talking to the greeter with a smile that was bright enough to light up the whole room, he was sure. Her hair was curled and just barely touching the shoulders of her red vintage cocktail dress spotted with black. Yup, that was definitely Ladybug.

The greeter pointed in his direction and her eyes followed it, widening slightly when they landed on him. Her smile stayed in place as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she made her way over.

Adrien felt as if he had died and gone to Heaven with the way his heart stopped. He could barely breathe as he watched her gracefully approach him and slide into the seat across from him.

"Hello," She said softly, her voice a bit off with the slightest hint of a foreign accent and mind blowingly smooth. Up close he could see freckles across her nose and a few dotted under her eyes-

God, her eyes. He had never seen _anything_ so damn blue. And her hair was-

His thoughts were cut off by a girlish giggle as his ears heated with a raging blush.

"And here I was worried _I_ would be the speechless one." She said, peering up at him through her eyelashes. Without meaning to, Adrien wheezed and grasped his chest as if to keep his heart from ripping out and flopping on the table.

"U-Uhm… A-Adri-en Ag-greste." He stammered out, shakily holding his hand out for her to shake.

"I know." She said, another giggle escaping as she gently placed her hand in his, giving him the best hand shake he's ever had. Her hands were warm and soft, and fit into his _just so… _

_I bet she'd give you the best hand somewhere else, too. _His brain whispered, causing him to choke and retract his hand. Waving away the thought he gave her a weary smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, uh… You are?"

"You can call me anything you want, but for now I'd rather not give anything more than Ladybug. For safety reasons…"

He hurried to reassure her, saying he didn't mean for her to feel like she had to tell him anything she didn't want to.

She just laughed again and waved it off, asking about him as the waiter came by and took their drink orders. Adrien had to pause for a moment to think of how to answer. There wasn't an answer he was expected to give now, so he was a bit lost.

"To be honest, I'm… Kind of lame." He said, laughing awkwardly.

She smiled kindly at him. "I doubt that. What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Ok, don't laugh."

"Cross my fingers." She said with a bright grin.

"Well, when I'm _not_ being ordered around to photoshoots and fittings I'm usually just at home with Plagg or, uhm, on UMS III."

She gasped. "No way! I love that game!"

He was a bit taken aback by that. "Uhm, really?"

"Yes, I always use the Ladybug bot." She said with a wink. "My father and I play it together all the time. I'm proud to say he doesn't ever win."

Grinning crookedly back at her, he said, "Well I don't know if that means he's really bad or you're really good."

"Hey!" She exclaimed, mock affronted. "You shouldn't be so rude to a Lady."

"Sorry, sorry." He held his hands up in surrender as she asked,

"So, who's Plagg?"

Adrien winced, hoping she wouldn't ask about that. "Oh, uhm… He's my cat. But I swear, I only said that because he's a handful!"

She laughed, taking a drink of her soda that had just arrived. "No worries, I think it's really cute."

Adrien cleared his throat, willing the blush to go down. "Th-Thanks." And then he hastily added, "I have actual friends too! I swear, I'm not that pathetic…"

"I believe you." She said with that same bright smile that was starting to eat away at his life span. "Why don't you tell me about them, then?"

"Well, there's Chloe Bourgeois, but I guess I'm only 'friends' with her because of our fathers." He paused. "Shit, I am pretty pathetic. My only other friend is Nino-"

"Nino? Like, Nino Lahiffe?" She asked suddenly.

"Uhm… Yes?"

"Holy crap, no way! I went to school with him my whole life!"

Adrien blinked. "Really?" "Yes! He's dating my best friend! Oh that's so cool! Nino's pretty great, isn't he? If you've got Nino as a friend you can't be that pathetic."

"Thanks, if it wasn't for him I, uh, actually wouldn't have even made a, uhm…"

"Account?" She supplied, quirking an eyebrow.

He coughed, nodding. "Yeah, that. He said I needed 'affection…'" _And now I'm starting to wonder if that wasn't a good thing to say, oh no, now she's going to think you're actually a creep- _

"I could see that. Anyone who only has one friend is sure to get lonely."

"I have two-"

"Chloe doesn't count." She snipped, sticking her nose up. "Stupid Bourgeois. I couldn't stand her."

"Really? Did you go to school with her too?"

Ladybug groaned. "Boy, did I. Every year we were in the same damn class, and every year she made me life hell. Oooh, if only I could see her now, I'd let her have it."

Adrien laughed, causing her smile to return. He cheered inwardly at being able to provoke it so easily.

"Yeah, Chloe does that to people. I keep telling her she should get a permanent bodyguard."

"Oh, shoot. My homicide plans have been foiled. Way to go."

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep you out of jail. A pretty girl like you in there? You'd never survive." He sent her a wink and relished in the way she stared at him with parted lips and dazed eyes for a moment. Until she snapped out of it and returned the favor with a grin that should be downright _illegal_.

"Really? I'll have you know I can hold my own just fine."

"Is that so?" Adrien shot back in the same teasing tone. God, it had been so long since he had been able to have a conversation like this with someone. Since he had been able to flirt with a girl who wasn't there only for his name. Sure, Ladybug was here for the money, but somehow it felt better than if she was using him for his fame. He propped his elbow up on the table and held his hand open for hers. "Prove it."

She raised an eyebrow at him before mirroring his movements, sending a shiver down his spine at the touch of her skin against his.

"Alright. On the count of three."

"One."

"Two.

"Three!"

Adrien gasped as his hand hit the table, mouth gaping like a floundering fish.

"What the-"

"Language." She sang, pulling her hand back.

He whistled instead, rubbing his wrist. "You've definitely got some muscle there, Little Lady."

"It comes in handy when you're meeting with strangers. I've had to put a couple people in there place."

Adrien nodded. "Uhm, speaking of which. Ah, we should probably, well-"

"Discuss terms?" She said, cutting off his rambling. He shot her a grateful smile and nodded awkwardly.

"Well, I'm free Mondays, Tuesday and Wednesday afternoons, and Saturdays. We could try once, twice a week at first and then adjust it as we go." She offered.

Adrien nodded. "And how much should I…?"

"Well, I know you gave an amount on your acc-account but I think that's... too much. I w-would say maybe no less than six hundred each visit? I-If that's too much we can- It's just, I haven't gotten this far yet so I'm not sure, Alya wasn't much help-"

"O-only six hundred?" Adrien said, astonished. "That seems like not enough to me."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Really?" She asked, then paused. "Well, how about we decide, uhm, boundaries and such and then we can talk about the money."

"Alright." Adrien agreed. "I, uhm…"

"It's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed. We're supposed to be open with each other and build trust, or the relationship won't work." Ladybug said soothingly. "Just tell me what you wanted when you decided to sign up to be a sugar daddy."

Taking her advice he swallowed down his embarrassment. "Well, it would be nice to take someone other than Chloe to the galas I have to attend, if you're free."

Her eyes widened. "Wha- really?"

"Yeah. And your profile said you like cooking and I don't usually, uhm, eat at home and it would be nice to have someone to eat _with_," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, feeling more pathetic by the second.

"Sounds perfect to me." She said with a smile. "We could do dinner any night of the week except for Wednesdays; I have an evening class then."

Adrien's chest tightened at the thought of having someone to eat with every night and he nodded quickly.

"What else?" She asked, and he came up short.

"I'm… Not sure?"

"Really? That's all you want? A home cooked meal and a date for a few galas?" He could see the confusion in her eyes and the… It wasn't worry, but it wasn't pity, either. He wasn't sure what it was.

"Uhm… I don't know."

She nodded and reached across the table, placing her hand on his. His breath caught in his throat and he stared down at their hands.

"We can just take it slow. If you want more, just tell me, and we can work it out. I just, uhm…" She blushed, looking away. "Well I won't, uhm, go… all the way."

"Wha- No! No, no, I wouldn't want you to. I-I like this," he said, holding up their hands. "The uh, hand holding."

She nodded, her blush still there but her eyes back on him. "Me too."

They were quiet for a second before he snapped back out of it. "So, what do you need?"

She tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like, we went over why _I'm_ here, so why are _you_ here?"

"Oh. Right. Well, being a fashion student in uni is pretty expensive. I'm doing alright I suppose with the actual schooling, it's just the supplies that are a little too expensive for me right now. I'm sure you know how much fabric can cost."

"Oh trust me, I do." He pulled his hand back, his mind screaming at him _why, why, why?! _As he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He slid a small, shiny card across the table to her. "Here, use this for the supplies. It works at any store associated with _Gabriel_. All the employees get one, but I've never even used this."

Her jaw dropped open and she tried to push it back. "That's _too_ much." She said. "I buy a lot of fabric, and-"

He shook his head and forced the card back. "Trust me, it's barely a drop in the bucket compared to what all the designers at the company spend, and they make some _hideous_ shit. I'm sure you're much more talented." He winked again, and got much the same response as before.

"A-Alright."

"What about bills? What do you pay?"

"Well, I live with a roommate, so it's not much-"

"Do you have internet?"

"Well, no-"

"I'll do that."

"What? No, it's okay, the library is right around the cor-"

"I want to." He insisted, looking at her with imploring, wide eyes. He was surprised to see the exact moment her resolve cracked and crumbled around him.

"Oh, alright, just put the eyes away, _please_."

He did gladly, a smile on his face. "And I'll buy you dinner at least twice a week."

"I can't say no to that." She said, giggling a bit.

"Good. So I guess that's settled… But I think six hundred is still too low."

"What?!" She yelled, blushing and looking around apologetically. "No, no, no! You're already taking care of what that was for!" She said, waving around the card. "No more!"

He grinned crookedly at her. "For someone who's supposed to take money, you're pretty bad at receiving it."

She guffawed and blushed deeper, a frown on her face. "Fine."

"Eight hundred?"

"_Eight hundred?_ No. Adrien, that's too much."

He shrugged. "I don't use it. I want to spend it on you."

She thought for a moment. "Ok, how about this: We'll meet in the middle and do six hundred, and you can just… Put the other two hundred towards whatever, like the dinners."

Adrien frowned. "But the dinners were already included."

"Adrien." She groaned to the ceiling. "Stop being so difficult. I'm not taking that much money on top of everything else. It's too much!"

"The only one being difficult is you, M'Lady." He said, leaning back and crossing his arms. Who would have thought it would be this hard to give a sugar baby money? "How about this- I'll just keep it a secret and decide later?"

He watched her think it over before she sighed. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine. Have it your way."

"So it's settled then."

She smirked. "Looks like you've got yourself a secret sugar baby."


	22. Day 22: Admirer

**Admirer **

"Marinette, are you sure this is such a great idea?" Tikki asked, watching worriedly over her charge's shoulder as she labeled the envelope with a flourish.

"Of course! I can't believe I never though of this before- I was so stupid!"

"Marinette." Tikki groaned.

"I never end up signing stuff anyways, and at least this way I can't make a fool of myself because he won't know it's me doing it! I'll just be like any other secret admirer."

Tikki frowned. "Which means that you won't actually get any closer to Adrien, because he won't know who's doing it all."

Marinette stood up, appraising her work. "That's not true; I'll win him over with all of the love letters and roses and everything, and then I'll swoop in and tell him it was me!"

"And if you can't ever work up the courage?"

"Then… I'll just put it in one of the letters!"

"Haven't you already tried that?"

"Shh, Tikki, can't you just go with it?"

Tikki sighed and shook her head, flying into the girl's purse as she left her room to head to school.

She was early for once, to be able to get there before Adrien and slip the letter in his locker, of course. Checking both ways to make sure the coast was clear, she slipped it between the air vents at the top of the locker, hearing it hit the bottom.

Smiling excitedly to herself, she skipped off to her own locker.

Adrien popped his locker open, placing stuff on the top shelf before leaning down to stuff his fencing bag into the bottom. He came to a stop when he saw the little white envelope, his name scrawled across it.

"Wha- Plagg, what do you think this is?" He asked, scooping it up.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "How would I know? Looks like a letter; why don't you open it."

Adrien frowned at his kwami. "You know what, I've about had it with your sass, Monsieur." He slipped his finger under the flap and slit the envelope open, pulling out the letter within. Reading it over, his mouth popped open and his eyes went wide.

"Plagg!" He hissed. "It's a _love letter!"_

"Yippie."

"Do- Do you think it could be from Ladybug?" Adrien asked excitedly, looking at the script so similar to that valentine's card he had gotten the previous year. Even the sound of it was familiar. It was signed this time, but still just as vague as before, with a simple _Secret Admirer._

"Or, you know, it could be from any of your fangirls that know which locker is yours and they slipped it through one of those vents at the top."

But Adrien wasn't listening, too excited about getting a love letter from his Lady Love.

"Dude, who drugged you?" Nino asked skeptically as Adrien practically floated into the classroom.

"What? No one, Nino, why would you say that?"

His friend scoffed in affront. "Uhm, because you look like someone drugged you."

"No one drugged me."

"Then why do you look so…"

"High?" Alya supplied, leaning forward and smiling at Adrien slyly.

"I, uh, I got a love letter in my locker this morning." He said, smiling doppily as a blush worked its way across his cheeks.

Alya gasped. "From who?"

"Well, uh, it wasn't exactly signed, but uhm… I think it was from Ladybug." He said with a lovesick sigh.

Behind him, Marinette blinked owlishly at the back of his head. _What? _

"Oh, so you like Ladybug, then?"

He sighed again and said, "Who doesn't love her? She's so amazing."

"Tikki," Marinette whispered to her purse. "We have a slight change of plans."

And that's how Adrien spent the next two weeks finding presents in his room and locker and bag, all from his '_Secret Admirer.' _


	23. Day 23: The Press

**The Press**

'_This just in: Is Paris' Superheroine Ladybug carrying Adrien Agreste's illegitimate love child?' _

Adrien stared at the newspaper in his hands with wide eyes, his jaw shattered somewhere at his feet.

Ladybug was carrying his baby? _Ladybug_ was carrying his baby! Ladybug was carrying _his- _

"Wait a second," he said suddenly, causing Plagg to roll harder in laughter. "We've never even-! _Plagg! _Would you stop that!"

"Oh, I can't kid! The look on your face was too priceless!"

His kwami pretended to wipe away a tear as Adrien continued to glare at him.

"This isn't funny, Plagg. How did this even happen?"

"Well, you see, when humans have s-"

"LA LA LA I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!" Adrien yelped, clasping his hands over his ears and sending the kwami rolling through the air again.

"Who aren't you listening to?"

Adrien's head snapped up and he stared with wide eyes at Ladybug, her face slightly more pink than could be excused from hanging upside down outside his window.

"Oh, uhm…" He floundered, casting a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at plagg's empty spot. "No one?"

She fidgeted nervously. "Uhm, well, could I, uh, come in?"

"O-Of course!" He said, rushing to the window and helping her in, inwardly berating himself for acting like a moron.

Noticing the paper in his hand, she groaned, "So you did see it." Her face was gaining color on her suit at this point, "I swear, I have no idea where they got that from. It's ridiculous and not true- but obviously you would know that, so I'm not sure why I'm telling you, but uhm- I'm just here to make sure you know that I had no part in… this."

He blinked at her, trying to take in her word vomit. "I, uh… Didn't think you did. It's just the press being the press; they're going to try and make stories out of anything."

"Right. Ok. Well, uhm, I guess I should be… Going- Going then!" With that she turned on her heel and made for the window.

Adrien stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "Ladybug, wait." He waited for her to turn around and meet his gaze before he continued, "I'm really sorry this all happened. But don't worry; I'll, uh, make sure it gets fixed."

She nodded. "Alright. Thank you." He let her hand go and she paused for a moment before adding, "Be careful for a little while, alright? Hawkmoth might think he has an advantage on me, now, with what the press is saying. Just… Watch out for yourself."

He nodded and watched her walk up to the window, climbing up on the sill. "Will do."

She unhooked her yo-yo and got ready to throw it before she stopped, thought for a moment, and threw over her shoulder,

"Although if you ever want the headlines to be true, I wouldn't decline."

And then with a wink, she was gone.


	24. Day 24: Reveal

**Reveal **

Chat spun his baton around angrily, his tail flicking behind him. He could hear Ladybug still struggling to free herself from the entanglement of her yo-yo, thanks to Hawkmoth.

"I won't let two _kids_ stop me from getting my hands on those miraculous." Hawkmoth sneered, lunging at Chat with his staff. Chat blocked it, sending Hawkmoth stumbling back once more.

"And we aren't going to let some demented old man steal them for is own personal gain!" Chat shot back.

"You would do it too, if it was your precious _Ladybug_ at stake! I need that wish, to bring my wife back!" He grunted, the two clashing over and over.

"Hawkmoth! Give up; the miraculous are powerful but they can't bring people back from the dead! All you'll do is ruin the balance!" Ladybug yelled as she struggled against her bindings.

"You don't know that. I _will_ get your jewelry, and I _will_ bring back Emilie."

Chat gasped, dodging the swipe at his ribs as he danced back.

"Emilie?" He repeated.

"You two are the only things in my way from getting my wife back. Hand over your jewels now and maybe I will spare you!"

Chat stood there, staring at Hawkmoth in shocked dismay.

"... Father?"

Hawkmoth didn't seem to hear him as he launched another badgering of attacks on the leather clad hero.

"Father!" He tried again, blocking each hit with his staff and putting all his strength into holding him back. "Stop this; it's me!" Hawkmoth faltered and Chat took his chance.

"Plagg, claws off!"

He heard Ladybug let out a strangled shriek from behind him as he called off his transformation, but once the green light had disappeared from the room it fell into silence.

"... Adrien?" Hawkmoth said, his face scrunching up.

"Please, Father. You have to understand- I want her back too, but this isn't doing anything but hurting people! The miraculous won't be able to do anything for her."

"No… No- It can't-"

There was a loud crack followed by a shriek and Adrien whipped around just in time to see the support collapse under Ladybug.

"Ladybug!" He yelled, running over to her. She coughed and pushed her way out of the broken pieces of wood as he fell to his knees at her side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth open in a small 'o'.

"A-Adrien…"

He winced. "Sorry, M'Lady."

"All this time," Hawkmoth said, causing them both to zero in on him as he stood there, staring at the ground unseeingly, "and my own son was Chat Noir." He began to laugh, a bit psychotically. "And I bet Ladybug is that Marinette girl, right?" He kept laughing, grabbing at his head.

Ladybug let out a squeak, causing Adrien to turn and look at her in worry.

"LB-"

Her eyes were wide as they flickered between him and his father who had detransformed moments before.

"You're actually Marinette, aren't you?"

The shriek that she let out was loud enough to knock Gabriel back out of his mental breakdown, as well as almost cause a car accident three streets over.


	25. Day 25: Hiding

**Hiding **

Adrien sighed and stripped his shirt off, shaking a hand through his messy hair. Peering over his shoulder he studied the scars across his back, mentally mapping the newer ones he hadn't seen yet. He was almost glad that the miraculous cure didn't take them all away; it gave him something to remember his time with Ladybug by. And when, for he knew it would come eventually, he had to give Plagg and the ring back, he'd have them to remember _him_ by, too.

He picked up his brush and had just started pulling it through his hair when something came crashing through his window and tumbled to the ground. He whirled around and stared at the intruder in shock, his eyes and mouth wide open.

Ladybug groaned and looked up just in time to see the hair brush drop from Adrien's hand. _Shirtless_ Adrien.

Her eyes blew wide as a roaring blush moved across her cheeks to her ears and down past her neck.

"I-I, uh- from running- you-" She gurgled, her mind coming to a halting stop at the sight of a shirtless Adrien.

"L-Ladybug?" He squeaked. "Are- Are you alright?"

A low whine escaped her mouth as she continued to stare at him.

"Oh goodness, is there an akuma? Where's Chat Noir? Are you hurt?"

"No- akuma… Chloe- er, hiding- uhm, blegh-" Adrien flushed when he realized she was staring at his chest and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, uhm… Sorry."

"Don't be, Hot Stuff. Ah! No! I-I-I mean-!" She let out a sharp yell and fumbled some more with her words but nothing intelligible came out.

Adrien's mind went blank as he stared at her, falling apart on his bathroom floor.

She called him Hot Stuff.

Before he could stop himself, he said, "Why don't you take a picture, Bugaboo? It'll last longer."

Realizing what he said, his eyes widened and the color drained from his face. Adrien wished _he_ could hide, but his bathroom was already… occupied.


	26. Day 26: Piano

**Piano **

Adrien jolted awake, clasping his hands over his ears and wincing as the loud rock music filtered through his head.

It's not that he didn't like rock music, or that Jagged Stone wasn't his favorite- a fact that was only _slightly_ influenced by his soulmate's obvious adoration of the man's work- but not at _2:50 in the morning! _

He groaned and flopped back on his bed, wondering what his soulmate could possibly be doing so early in the morning that she had to blast her music through to him, too. How was he supposed to sleep like this?

No matter the fact that he was dead tired, or that he had photoshoots the next day, or that there would likely be an akuma at some point, Adrien found it hard to be angry with her. Irritated, just a little. But upset? No, he appreciated it too much. He loved hearing the music she was listening to, even if it was the same song as the past three months. He hoped she felt the same towards him and his terrible piano lessons. Cringing, he thought back to how terrible he had been starting out, and hoped she wouldn't remember or judge him for it.

Ignoring the look Plagg was giving him- the same one he _always_ gave him when he was thinking about his soulmate- Adrien laid back down and burrowed under his blankets again, listening to music with his soulmate.

Don't get her wrong; Marinette felt _terrible_ playing something like Jagged Stone at almost three o'clock in the morning. It's not like she wanted to make her soulmate hate her or anything, which he surely did. It's just… She couldn't sleep, so she had pulled out her sketchbook, and she couldn't design without the music. And she was in a _really_ good stretch right now. She'd be done soon, and then she could turn it off.

Even though listening to Jagged Stone was great for her, inspiration wise, there wasn't anything quite like listening to her soulmate's music. She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but it seemed to her like all the piano music he listened to was played by _him_. It would explain why it had only gotten better, and why some of the first music she heard from him was little more than a child picking random keys.

She had been ecstatic, that first time she could finally hear his music. She had been waiting since she was five and her parents had explained the whole 'soulmate' thing to her. Those first messy notes came through when she was eight, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She had run off yelling for her parents, telling them all about it, and in her excitement had missed the rest of it. Marinette had always been a very excitable child, but after realizing that she could miss his music so easily in her loud life, she learned to be quiet when the first note of the day came through.

It had scared her parents, at first, when she fell silent in the middle of a sentence about her day at school. They had tried to get her attention but she hastily shushed them and jumped down from her kitchen stool, taking off to her room.

The second time they had only shared a confused look and stayed quiet until she picked back up where she left off, thirty minutes later.

Now everyone was used to her dropping off the face of the Earth for an hour or so every now and then. Her friend Nino had been jealous, saying that he rarely ever heard music from his soulmate. She had told him to not feel bad, because she was probably only listening to his music with him, because he was always listening to music.

Sighing, Marinette spun her chair around, head hanging back. Why couldn't she just find her soulmate already? Did it _have_ to take this damn long? She couldn't wait for the day when she could listen to him play piano for _real_, watch him concentrate on the keys and get lost in the music like she did so often, listening to it in her head.

Tikki cast her charge a pitying look.

Ladybug shook her yo-yo, gritting her teeth.

"Come _on_, Chat." The call failed to go through _again_, and she huffed while slinging it back around her hips. She pushed herself faster, heading towards the akuma attack. She was already irritated enough- the attack had interrupted her quiet time with the piano music- without her partner being MIA.

Leaping across alleys and booking it over rooftops, she tried to calm her anger by focusing on the music. Which was why she didn't notice it getting louder until it was beating almost painfully against her eardrums. Whipping her head around, trying to find the source of the piano music both in and outside of her head, she saw Adrien in his room, hunched over the large black piano.

Adrien had been dutifully practicing his newest song for only half an hour when it started to sound funny. A little louder, a little fuzzy. Almost as if it was being repeated back…

Adrien gasped and shot up, whirling towards his windows in time to catch Ladybug's short yell as she tripped off the roof across the street.


	27. Day 27: Protect You

**Protect You**

"Yes, of course, Sir." She said. "I'll be there."

The person on the other end of the phone hung up, leaving behind an unpleasant beeping noise to signify the end of the call.

Marinette pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at it strangely as if it had grown legs and tried to walk away.

"What the hell…?"

"Father, you _can't_ be serious." Adrien said, following after his father. "This is ridiculous! I'm twenty-two, I can take care of myself for a week just fine, damnit!"

"Watch your language, young man." Gabriel snipped, turning on him. "This little tantrum of yours right now is doing nothing but proving my point; I am going to be needing your usual bodyguard, so you will just have to deal with it and take the one I hired for the week."

"But-"

"No buts, Adrien. You will stay with your bodyguard and that is _final_."

"Fine!" Adrien yelled, turning on his heel and marching back up the stairs to his room.

His father was such a prick. He couldn't even give him one week as a grown man? No. Instead, he had to go and hire some stupid bodyguard who wouldn't let him do anything without breathing down his neck.

Well, he was going to show him just how snobby and annoying rich kids could be.

Adrien watched his father leave with Nathalie and the Gorilla hot on his heels from his spot at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed.

His father had informed him that his '_new bodyguard'_ would be in shortly after they left and to not '_give them any trouble.' _But what Adrien had in mind wasn't _trouble_. Oh no, it was so much worse than just _trouble_.

He didn't know why this guy felt the need to be so secretive and everything, showing up once everyone else had left. Didn't that kind of defeat the purpose of being a bodyguard? Adrien almost hoped this guy was actually some kind of murderer just so he could rub it in his father's face. He could only imagine the look he would have if the _bodyguard_ he hired for Adrien actually turned out to be a-

_Insanely hot woman. _

"Holy-" He choked, staring at the woman who had just waltzed right in, shutting the door behind her. She had dark, dark black hair the shone blue under the light of the chandelier, pulled back into two short pigtails, with small pieces of fringe framing her porcelain face. Set on said face, framing her bright, blue, almond shaped eyes was a masquerade mask of deep red and black polka dots. It matched the blazer over top of her black button up. His mouth opened and closed, unable to produce any sounds as he shamelessly looked her up and down.

_God_, if she _was_ going to kill him, he would die very happy.

"Adrien Agreste?" She said, causing him to wheeze and clutch at his chest. Her voice was smooth and strong, demanding respect in a way that was different from his Father's. It pulled his walls down and shimmeyed right up to him, causing his knees to feel like jelly.

"Y-yes?" He squeaked out.

"I'm Ladybug. Your bodyguard for the next seven days. The name and mask are there for your protection, and I expect you to not pry while I am here."

"P-Pl-Pleasure to- to meet you." He said, barely catching anything she said.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, a small smirk on her pink lips. "Are you alright?"

Without thinking, he said, "No, but you sure are fine."

She laughed, causing him to blush bright red.

"Just make sure to keep your hands to yourself, Monsieur Agreste"

"Uhu." He breathed as she brushed past him, the smell of vanilla luring him after her.

_God, this was going to be a fabulous week. _


	28. Day 28: Tangled

**Tangled **

"A _yo-yo?_" Marinette said incredulously, looking at the spotted object in her hand. "What am I even supposed to do with _this?" _

She flicked it out experimentally, shrieking as it caught on some building and yanked her off her balcony. She flipped through the air, her stomach feeling like it was going to drop straight out as she started coming back down, the ground getting closer and closer. Squeezing her eyes shut and bracing for the impact, she didn't see the blonde boy step out of his car and onto the sidewalk.

She sure _felt him_, though, when she crashed right into him, sending them both rolling across the ground with her yo-yo all caught up in the middle.

Groaning, she peeked her eyes open and started blubbering out apologies. But when she tried to get off of him- they were in a pretty risque position with her legs on either side of his thighs and her chest pressed firmly against his lower stomach- she could feel that _stupid yo-yo_ pull taught across her back, keeping her in place.

"Ouch!" She said as the offending magical piece came crashing down on her head and bounced off, the string still coming and coming. Just how long was this darned thing?

"I-I'm so sorry! I did-didn't see you t-there, oh God, I'm so cl-clumsy- are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" He breathed, staring at her with wide eyes and red cheeks. "b-But I think we're a little… tangled together. Do you know how to undo it?" She let out an awkward little laugh. "Uhm, funny th-thing… No."

Luckily for the two blushing, stammering idiots, Adrien's bodyguard came rushing around the back of the car, hauling them up to their feet and working to untangle the string.

"So, uh... I'm Adrien." He said awkwardly.

Marinette met his green eyes and swore she could feel her heart melt and leak through her ribs.

"I'm, ah- Mar- Erm, I mean... I'm... Ladybug?"

He smiled politely at her. "Are you a superhero?"

"Y-Yeah." She said, trying to maintain composure. She had never been this close to any boy so handsome before, and definitely not this close to any other boy for so long.

The two stood there, staring into the others eyes, long after the Gorilla finished untangling them.

"Would you like to get lunch with me Friday?"

"That sounds great."

He smiled again at her, but this one was less rehearsed- brighter. "Awesome."


	29. Day 29: Matching

**Important!!! **

**Before you go on to read today's one shot, I have a link here for you guys! I know fanfic can be touchy with their links so hopefully this works! (You'll have to remove the spaces of course) the wonderful, wonderful Hesturoth made a continuation story for my Day 23: The Press one shot, and boy is it great!! I _seriously _recommend going and reading it. You won't regret it, that's for sure! **

https : /www . fanfiction . net/s/13324066 /1/News- Article

**Now, onto the story! **

**Matching**

Adrien hurried home in excitement. His trip with Nino to the new Ladybug and Chat Noir store had been a _huge_ success. After they made their purchases, Adrien had given Nino a sheepish smile and took off back towards his house.

Closing the door a bit louder than what was deemed acceptable in the Agreste house, Adrien carefully placed his Ladybug bag full of his Ladybug purchases on his bed and pulled out the piece he wanted to try first.

It was her turn for patrol at the moment, and Ladybug was having a pretty uneventful jaunt through the city, chasing imaginary trails across the rooftops. She was currently on her third pass by Adrien's windows. The last two times he hadn't been in his room, much to her disappointment, so she looped back every thirty minutes.

He was in this time, though, that was for sure.

In _Ladybug boxers_.

Ladybug came to a halting stop, a choked squeak escaping before her yo-yo came crashing down on her head.

There, looking at himself in the long mirror, stood Adrien in underwear to match her suit. She couldn't lie, the sight of it stirred something in her stomach.

She saw the moment his happy expression turned to one of horror as he caught sight of her in his mirror. Whirling around, he caught her eye.

She watched his mouth move, forming her name as his arms flitted around him, much like hers whenever she made a fool of herself in front of him.

Realizing that this was his version of her own crush on him, a wide, crazy smile broke out across her face. Waving jerkily she tried to wink at him before taking off again.

She quite liked matching him.


	30. Day 30: Paris

**Paris **

"I can show you the world."

Staring up at her in awe, the light of the moon behind her giving her dark hair a halo effect. The dim screens of his computers reflected in her eyes and showed off her high cheekbones as she smiled carefully at him. Shyly.

Looking down to her outstretched hand and then back up to her deep eyes Adrien carefully slid his hand into hers, allowing her to hoist him up into her arms.

"Where to, Handsome Boy?" Ladybug asked, smiling softly up at him.

"Anywhere. As long as you're there."

"All of Paris is in our reach; there's not a single thing you'd like to see?" She asked, her arm tightening around him as she prepared to swing off his windowsill.

Adrien smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer.

"I'm seeing her right now."

She giggled, blushing under her mask. "Flatterer."

"I only say the truth." He said.

"Hold on." Was all she said in return.

That was all the warning he had before Ladybug stepped off the window ledge, the air rushing around them. He gasped and tightened his grip even further, pressing his face into her hair. She laughed and retossed her yo-yo, sending them flying back up.

"Are you scared?" She yelled over the sound of the wind.

"With you here? Never!" He yelled back, pulling his face back a fraction. It was different seeing Paris like this, hanging onto Ladybug. After the initial shock of flying through the air instead of jumping or using his baton wore off, he was able to take in the sight of the lights blinking past them and the way their reflection rippled over the Seine.

And then suddenly it was all slowing down, he could see the shapes of the buildings again, and Ladybug was carefully setting him down.

Adrien didn't want to let go of her but he loosened his arms anyway.

"Where are we?" He asked.

She shrugged with a bashful smile. "You said anywhere, so I..." She trailed off, unsure of what exactly she was trying to say and instead motioned around them with her hands.

They were on a quaint little roof with a small garden full of wind chimes and freshly bloomed flowers that looked out over the Seine and the cute little shops on the other side. You could see the moon and each individual street lamp reflecting off the dark, still surface of the water.

"Beautiful, Ladybug. But not as beautiful as you."

She rolled her eyes to try and mask the way his compliment affected her.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome." They were quiet for a few more moments as Adrien soaked in the image of a blushing Ladybug. "So, what prompted this?"

Her eyes flicked up to his, the blueness of them visible through her eyelashes.

"I wanted to be the first person you saw before you left."

Adrien blinked at her in surprise. Sure he was leaving on a trip to London for a fashion show, but it wasn't entirely public knowledge.

"How did you-"

She smiled and winked at him. "I have my sources."

"If this is the goodbye I get I should leave Paris more often."

"Really? And I haven't even said goodbye yet." She said with a rather impish glint to her eyes.

"Is that going to be better than getting picked up by Ladybug because she wanted to be the first person I saw in the morning?"

"I hope so." She said mysteriously.

"Ok how about we fast forward to that, and I can tell you if it was better or not."

She raised a masked eyebrow at him. "That's not how it works."

"But then you could say goodbye to me _twice." _

She hummed and played along with a smile. "That does sound rather nice. After all, who's going to say goodbye to you _twice?" _

"Exactly."

She thought about it for a second before stepping closer to him and grabbing his hands.

"Paris will be pretty boring without you here needing saving." She said.

"Is this part of the goodbye?" He teased, "Because I feel insulted."

She laughed and smacked his arm playfully. "Yes, it is. Now be quiet." She waited a moment before continuing. "Seeing as you're the only one I _really _enjoy saving."

His mouth formed an 'o' before he laughed. "Don't let anyone else hear that, Bug. They might get jealous."

"That's alright. It's not really anything to get jealous over." She took a deep breath, her face completely pink. "But if you want, we could give them something to be jealous over."

"O-oh? And what's that?"

She used her grip on his hands to bring him closer to her as she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his.

They stood like that for a moment, neither moving, until Adrien's hands slipped from hers and slid around her back to cradle her head as he slanted his lips against hers. Ladybug let out a tiny gasp as she matched the neediness in his movements.

When they pulled away they were panting just slightly. Adrien closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ladybug's as his arms went back around her waist.

"Definitely better." He breathed.

She giggled, her breath blowing against his face because of their proximity.

"I can't wait to say goodbye again." He added, pulling back so he could meet her eyes.

"That good, hu?"

"Oh yeah."

She sighed and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders. Her toes were barely touching the ground anymore with how far up she had to reach, so Adrien tightened his hold and her and just lifted her up.

She giggled, hugging him tight.

She turned so her breath caressed his ear as she said, "Just wait till you get my hello."


End file.
